1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flexible trash can frame for environmental protection and particularly to a flexible trash can frame for environmental protection with a flexible adjustment belt of which the caliber may be adjusted according to the caliber of various trash bags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a trash can is almost provided in a house, a vehicle, or a public place for people to dump in; if no trash can is provided, then people arbitrarily dump everywhere so that dirty surroundings will result. Thus, the trash can is indispensable to people in daily life.
Trash cans are divided into large, medium, and small ones in volume and even a desktop trash can; however, general trash cans are covered with hard casings, so the capacity is limited to the casing. When a user wants store the trash can, no effective way is provided for the user to locate it in a preferable space; by contrast, it is very inconvenient to the user. Further, the user generally also places the trash can near a seat in a vehicle, but when the vehicle runs, the trash can is easily turned over because of the vehicle's turn and emergent braking so that it is troublesome to the user to support it with the hand, and there is not enough space provided in the vehicle, so if an extra space is provided for the trash can, the user's moving space is limited. Next, it goes without saying that the trash can in the public place is huge in volume, inconvenient to remove the bag filled with trash, and quite impossible to wash the trash can; by contrast, the unclean trash can affects the urban landscape and puts the urban or public place at which tourists visit to shame.
Thus, it can be seen that the conventional manners none the less has many defects, so it is not a good design to urgently improve.
In consideration of the various defects derived from the conventional manners, this inventor further improves it and finally successfully develops the flexible trash can frame for environmental protection according to this invention after having made extraordinarily painstaking efforts to study the frame for environmental protection diligently with a quiet mind for many years.